headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Dark Shadows | format = Region 1 | season = 1966 | episodes = 144-178 | discs = 4 | studio = MPI Home Video | released = April 10th, 2012 | previous = Collection 4 | next = Collection 6 }} is a four-disc DVD set that collects episodes #144-178 of the original Dark Shadows television series. Discs 1-3 include nine episodes each, while disc four includes eight episodes plus bonus interviews. Product description With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden 175-year old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. Now, for the first time on DVD, MPI presents the spooky series' rare, early episodes before Barnabas. Victoria Winters and Frank Garner anxiously search for clues to Laura Collins' strange origins and are led to a series of bizarre discoveries. Elizabeth Collins Stoddard orders Laura to leave Collinwood, but Laura secretly visits Elizabeth while she sleeps and places her in a trance. Laura warns Victoria that she will take control of her son, David Collins, but becomes frightened when the ghost of Josette Collins appears to her. Against Roger Collins' wishes, a psychic investigator, Dr. Peter Guthrie, is called in to examine the strange occurrences at Collinwood and a seance is held. Victoria and Guthrie learn that the body of a dead woman identified as Laura has disappeared from the morgue in Phoenix, Arizona. Episodes # Dark Shadows: 144 # Dark Shadows: 145 # Dark Shadows: 146 # Dark Shadows: 147 # Dark Shadows: 148 # Dark Shadows: 149 # Dark Shadows: 150 # Dark Shadows: 151 # Dark Shadows: 152 # Dark Shadows: 153 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 156 # Dark Shadows: 157 # Dark Shadows: 158 # Dark Shadows: 159 # Dark Shadows: 160 # Dark Shadows: 161 # Dark Shadows: 162 # Dark Shadows: 163 # Dark Shadows: 164 # Dark Shadows: 165 # Dark Shadows: 166 # Dark Shadows: 167 # Dark Shadows: 168 # Dark Shadows: 169 # Dark Shadows: 170 # Dark Shadows: 171 # Dark Shadows: 172 # Dark Shadows: 173 # Dark Shadows: 174 # Dark Shadows: 175 # Dark Shadows: 176 # Dark Shadows: 177 # Dark Shadows: 178 Notes * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * Episodes from this collection are from season two of the series. * Episodes from this collection are also included on the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series boxset collection. * Includes a bonus interview with actress Diana Millay, who played the role of Laura Collins on the series. * Includes a bonus interview with Ron Sproat, who was a regular writer on the series. * Includes a bonus interview with Malcolm Marmorstein, who was a regular writer on the series. See also ----